Miki's Blog!
by MarooMaroo
Summary: Miki bikin Blog! Dan isinya tentang kehidupannya dan lagu-lagu Vocaloid. RnR please


**Tittle : Miki's Blog!**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid Crypton Future Media and Yamaha**

**.**

**Rate : K**

**.**

**Warning : OOC-ness, typos.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku, seorang gadis umur enam belas tahun bernama Miki. Sejak kemarin, aku sudah mulai menulis blog. Isinya hanya tentang hal sehari-hari yang kulakukan. Dan sekarang, aku sedang membaca _posting_ yang kubuat kemarin. Beginilah isinya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagu Toeto yang dinyanyikan penyanyi wanita nan cantik bernama Megurine Luka mengalun dengan merdu di telingaku. Entah kenapa, dari sekian banyak koleksi lagu-lagu penyanyi Vocaloid yang ada di komputerku, aku memutar lagu Toeto terlebih dahulu.

Saat ini hatiku sedang sedih, gundah, dan kesepian. Lagu Toeto ini begitu erat dengan kehidupanku di masa lalu, tentang kepolosan dan kenaifanku dalam menyukai seseorang. Sudah sekitar satu tahun hal itu terlewat, dan sampai sekarang bekas luka yang diakibatkannya masih terasa begitu sakit.

Sekarang lagu yang diputar adalah lagu ANTI THE∞HOLiC. Lagu tersebut begitu menarik, dan dapat mengocok suasana hatiku yang sedang gundah gulana. Lagu tersebut begitu cepat, dan terasa menyeramkan, juga sedikit mistis. Temponya begitu cepat, nada-nadanya tidak beraturan, musiknya terdengar sedikit kacau, namun semua hal itu terpadu menjadi satu dan membentuk harmoni aneh. Kira-kira begitulah aku menjabarkannya.

Sekarang perasaanku jadi sedikit lucu, yang awalnya sedih tadi. Walaupun saat mendengar lagu ini perasaanku jadi sedikit semangat dan terobati, bayangan pria yang kusukai sejak setahun lalu masih terbayang-bayang di benakku. Rasanya aku ingin terjun dan mati saja. Ah... Tunggu!

Lagu Meltdown tiba-tiba menjadi _next track_ yang bersenandung di ruang dengarku. Kenapa semuanya serba kebetulan? Aku bingung. Lagu Meltdown ini tiba-tiba mengingatkanku pada saat di mana aku depresi berat akibat ditolak pria yang kusukai itu. Kalian tahu kenapa aku bisa sampai ditolak? Itu karena pria tersebut sudah punya pacar. Huh, bodohnya aku.

Rasanya lagu Meltdown yang sedang bersenandung melalui _headset_-ku ini benar-benar pas dengan kegundahan hatiku sekarang ini. Jika semuanya bisa berakhir dengan jalan yang mudah, kenapa tidak dilakukan? Begitu pikirku.

Aku bernyanyi dengan lantang sembari menghayati betul lagu Meltdown ini. Pada bagian _shouting_-nya pun aku juga ikut berteriak. Semuanya serasa lepas dari diriku, semua beban dan rasa sakit yang menimpaku.

Lagu Meltdown pun habis, digantikan dengan lagu Love is War yang dinyanyikan oleh Hatsune Miku. Rasanya cepat sekali ya sebuah lagu itu habis? Tapi, kenapa rasa suka yang bercampur sakit ini tidak bisa hilang dan habis begitu saja?

Perlahan-lahan lagu Love is War itu terdengar di telingaku. Mungkin benar yang disampaikan Hatsune Miku melalu lagu ini, _love is war_, artinya cinta adalah perang. Hm... Bukan, menurutku sih bukan begitu. Cinta itu penuh perjuangan, layaknya perang.

Jadi, haruskah aku tetap berjuang dan mencoba menyukai pria yang pernah menolakku setahun yang lalu? Tapi, aku takut sakit hati lagi. Aku juga tidak ingin jika semua usahaku sia-sia. Aku sudah merasa begitu tersiksa selama setahun ini. Aku sudah menjalani terapi penyembuhan (yang mana aku lakukan sendiri) selama setahun ini. Ah... Aku bingung harus mengatakan apa lagi.

Tiba-tiba, karena tanganku tanpa sengaja salah meng-klik tombol _next_ yang ada di layar komputerku, maka lagunya berubah menjadi lagu Mr. Music. Lagu itu terdengar begitu ceria. Penyanyi kesukaanku, Kagamine Len juga menyanyikan lagu itu bersama dengan Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, Gumi, Kagamine Rin, dan Yuki Kaai.

Lagu Mr. Music ini sendiri menurutku seperti lagu _jazz_ jaman dulu yang sudah sedikit dimodifikasi dan ditambah unsur gitar _rock. _Lagu ini membuatku menari sendiri, entah kenapa. Tiba-tiba aku lupa tentang apa yang membuatku sakit hati.

Lagu memang hebat, dalam sekejap semua kesedihanku tergantikan dengan perasaan riang gembira. Sayangnya lagu menyenangkan tersebut harus tergantikan dengan cepat oleh lagu Melancholic yang dinyanyikan Kagamine Rin. Kenapa, ya, rasanya saat kita bergumul dan ditemani dengan musik rasanya hidup menjadi berlalu begitu cepat?

Lagu Melancholic yang berdurasi sekitar tiga menit lebih tiga puluh detik ini terasa begitu singkat. Tanpa sadar aku sudah mendengarkan bagian _reffrain-_nya dan setelah itu habis. Sebenarnya tidak ada kesan khusus dengan lagu ini. Aku juga jarang mendengarkannya, tapi lagu ini dapat diibaratkan dengan masa-masa indah yang kuhabiskan bersama pria itu dulu. Nah, mulai lagi...

Setelah itu, lagu One-Sided Love, lah yang diputar. Aduh! Kenapa sih lagu One-Sided Love yang dinyanyikan penyanyi kesayanganku, Kagamine Len harus diputar di saat yang tidak tepat begini? Kan' aku jadi makin sedih. Ini salahku karena memutar lagu secara acak. Sekarang aku harus bermuram durja sambil mendengarkan lagu menyedihkan ini.

Rasanya sedih sekali. Dari dulu sampai sekarang cintaku hanya sepihak saja, dan bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi! Lagu ini, ya, lagu ini harus cepat-cepat berakhir! Aku tidak ingin lagu ini merusak _mood_-ku yang sudah sudah payah membaik.

Jadi, ku-klik tombol _next_ yang ada di layar komputerku dan terdengarlah lagu Last Night, Good Night milik Hatsune Miku. Wah, lagu ini bagus, sih, tapi... Kenapa harus diputar sekarang? Ah, pasrah saja, deh, aku malas buat ganti-ganti lagu lagi.

Pada akhirnya aku ikut menyanyikan lagu Last Night, Good Night itu. Walaupun ini masih sore sih, hehe. Eh, tunggu! Tadi aku tertawa, ya? Wah, berarti aku ada kemajuan dong! Aku sudah tidak terlalu sedih lagi saat mendengar lagu ini. Dulu, aku jadi galau setengah mati saat aku tiba-tiba mendengar lagu ini. Ups! Jadi curhat deh... Tapi, memang itu tujuannya kan?

"Last night... Good night... Last night... Good night…"

Aku menyanyi dengan suara paling merdu yang pernah aku keluarkan. Aku suka lagu ini! Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya sebelumnya, ya? Walaupun ada perasaan sedih yang melekat pada lagu ini, tapi, aku tetap suka kok. Buktinya sekarang aku sudah bisa tersenyum sambil menyanyikan lagu ini.

"O-ya-su-mi..."

Yaaah... Lagi-lagi lagunya habis. Sekarang lagu Migikata no Chou yang bersenandung dengan 'elegan' di telingaku. Lagu ini cukup bersemangat dan membara (menurutku). Lagu ini adalah salah satu lagu yang berada di _playlist_ khusus yang ada di _handphone_-ku. Aku suka sekali lagu ini, rasanya cocok buat nge-_dance_. Hahaha... Aku ngomong apa sih?

Oh, iya. Lagu ini juga berkesan sangat nge-_beat_ di telingaku. Aku salut sekali bagi Kagamine bersaudara yang dapat menyanyikan lagu ini dalam dua versi yang berbeda. Jujur, lagu ini memberiku banyak semangat, walaupun aku tidak tahu arti dari lagu ini sebenarnya apa, hehehe... Bodohnya aku.

"Migikata ni murasaki chouco... Kisu wo shita kono heya no tsumi de..."

Aku menyanyi lagi mengikuti alunan musik yang dengan semangatnya bermain. Aku merasa semakin bersemangat, dan merasa begitu lepas. Aku sangat senang pada saat-saat seperti ini. Musik memang begitu ajaib. Hanya dalam hitungan menit aku sudah dapat melupakan rasa sedihku. Hebat!

Lagu Alice Human Sacrifice langsung terdengar sesaat setelah lagu Migakata no Chou selesai diputar. Konyolnya, lagu ini dulu sempat membuatku berpikir untuk membuat komik misteri yang memiliki unsur misteri dan pembunuhannya. Oh, iya, aku sudah pernah bilang kalau pekerjaanku adalah seorang komikus? Hahaha, lupakan...

Lagu Alice Human Sacrifice ini terdengar begitu mistis, dan musiknya seperti musik yang aneh. Suara bel, _cello_, uhm... Apa lagi ya? Suara alat musik yang bisa kusebutkan hanya itu. Hehehe...

Sayangnya sekali lagu itu begitu singkat. Dan sekarang lagu Hatsune Miku yang berjudul 1925 terdengar di telingaku. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa lagu itu diberi judul seperti itu, aneh ya? Tapi, suara gitarnya bagus sekali. Dan, kau tahu tidak? Lagu ini adalah lagu Vocaloid kedua yang aku dengar loh! Lagu ini juga membuatku semangat menyanyi lagi setelah lama vakum.

Dulu, pada saat sebelum jadi komikus, aku sangat suka menyanyi dan mendengarkan musik. Tapi, setelah insiden 'penolakan' setahun yang lalu, entah kenapa aku jadi tidak punya semangat dalam bidang musik lagi.

Lagu 1925 ini juga tidak sengaja aku temukan di _playlist handphone _temanku, loh! Saat pertama kali mendengar lagu itu aku langsung kegirangan dan dengan cepat memintanya untuk mengirimkan lagu tersebut padaku. Dan setelah itu, aku menyanyikan dan mendengar lagu itu seharian penuh!

Oke, sekarang kata-kataku menjadi sedikit ngawur. Padahal tadi aku kan sedang sedih, tapi kok tiba-tiba aku jadi semanagat seperti ini? Uhm, sudahlah... Malah bagus kan' jadinya kalau begitu?

Wa-wa-wa... _WAIT_! Kenapa lagu Hirari Hirari yang menjadi _next track_-nya? Dasar tombol _shuffle_ bodoh! Huh, untung saja aku sudah lupa dengan kesedihanku tadi, jadi, aku bisa menyanyikan lagu ini dengan enteng.

Lagu Hirari Hirari ini juga mudah untuk dinyanyikan loh. Nada-nada tinggi yang menjadi inti dari bagian _reffrain_-nya adalah andalanku saat menyanyi. Aku sangat suka menyayikan lagu ini, selain karena mudah dinyanyikan, liriknya juga singkat dan temponya lebih lambat dari lagu-lagu Hatsune Miku yang lain.

"Hirarira, hirarirari~"

Aku menyanyi dengan semangat. Aku menyanyi seperti para penyanyi wanita Jepang jaman dahulu. Lagu ini benar-benar menarik. Tapi, mana ada lagu yan tidak menarik, kan?

Suara piano-nya yang terdengar halus itu juga sangat bagus. Bait demi bait lagu itu mengalun dengan merdu di telingaku, dan aku mengikutinya dengan semangat. Rasanya aku seperti sedang berduet dengan penyanyi-nya saja.

Aduh, sampai kapan sih aku ingin mendengar lagu-lagu Vocaloid koleksiku? Sekarang sudah pukul empat sore dan aku belum mandi. Tapi, cuek saja, ah... Toh, aku juga tinggal sendiri.

Sekarang lagu yang sedang dimainkan untuk menggantikan lagu Hirari Hirari adalah lagu Imitation Black. OH MY GOD! Aku suka sekali lagu ini! Kalian tahu kenapa? Itu semua pastilah karena ada Kagamine Len yang jadi salah satu penyanyinya!

Kebetulan aku juga menyukai lagu ini karena genre-nya yang nge-_rock_ itu. Jujur saja, walaupun tampangku ini feminim, aku ini sangat suka pada lagu-lagu _rock_ loh! Jadi, jangan kaget jika kalian menemukan bahwa sebagian banyak lagu yang ada di komputerku adalah lagu _rock_, karena aku sudah bosan dengan lagu-lagu yang membuatku _down_, yeah!

"Lalalalalala~"

Aku menyanyi tak tentu arah, tapi aku merasa sangat senang. Senang, senang, senang, itulah yang kurasakan saat lagu Imitation Black mengalun dengan keras di telingaku, dan aku sangat menikmatinya! Bukan hanya suara Len saja yang membuatku terbuai pada lagu Imitation Black itu, tapi suara dari Kaito dan Gakupo yang berwajah super keren itu juga sangat keren!

Suara lagu Imitation Black semakin lama semakin mengecil dan pada akhirnya habis.

"_One.. Two... One, two, three, four!"_

Lagu Kochi Muite Baby dengan merdu bersenandung menggantikan lagu Imitation Black. Lagu ini sebenarnya salah satu dari 'penduduk baru' di _playlist_-ku. Tapi, aku luamayan suka pada lagu ini. Karena apa? Jika kalian pernah mendengar lagu ini, pasti kalian mengetahi alasannya. Yep! Karena ini memiliki unsur _rock_!

Uhm, bosan ah... Lebih baik aku ganti lagu saja. Jadi, kutekan tombol _next _untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan sekarang lagu Dancing Samurai yang dinyanyikan Kamui Gakupo bersenandung dengan enerjik.

Lagu ini... Aneh! Itulah kesan pertamaku pada lagu ini. Kesannya sungguh seperti parodi, musiknya, iramanya, improvisasinya, semuanya! Tapi, setelah kali keseribu (mungkin) aku mendengarkannya, barulah aku menyukai lagu ini. Aku juga sampai tergila-gila pada penyanyi-nya.

Lagu Dancing Samurai ini aneh, dan kedengaran lucu di telingaku. Lagu ini juga membuatku selalu tersenyum, bahkan tertawa. Ah, tidak sia-sia aku men-_download_ lagu ini.

Lagu One More Kiss yang baru ku-_download_ langsung terdengar setelah lagu Dancing Samurai milik Gakupo. Lagu ini belum sempat kudengar karena aku men-_download_nya saat ingin berangkat sekolah.

Hmmm... Lagunya bagus sekali loh! Aku suka liriknya, aku suka melodinya dan musiknya, aku juga suka bagian nge_rap_-nya. Lagunya itu sangat bagus, apalagi pas disertai dengan selipan lirik berbahasa Inggris-nya.

Tunggu! Kenapa lagunya berhenti di tengah-tengah? Aaaaargh! Lagu ini padahal sangat bagus! Huh, aku menyesal karena men-_download_nya dengan tergesa-gesa tadi pagi.

Sekarang lagu Sakura no Ame yang secara tidak diundang menghiasi ruang dengarku. Lagu Sakura no Ame yang aku miliki ini adalah _short version_ yang dinyanyikan oleh salah satu Neko Neko Singer. Tapi, lagunya sangat bagus daripada dinyanyikan oleh Hatsune Miku menurutku.

Ah... Rasanya begitu tenang saat aku mendengarkan lagu ini, walaupun ini adalah lagu untuk perpisahan sekolah. Sayangnya lagu Sakura no Ame ini adalah versi singkat dari lagu Sakura no Ame yang asli, jadi durasinya hanya sekitar kurang lebih satu menit.

Kulirik jam dinding, dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Wah, waktu memang berjalan dengan cepat, ya? Sementara lagu Romeo and Cinderella bernyanyi melalui _headset_-ku, aku sedang santai-santainya menyusun buku-bukuku yang berantakan di atas kasur.

Temanku pernah berkata, bahwa video klip Romeo and Cinderella ini cukup 'porno' untuk dilihat. Tapi, aku sih mana tahu tentang yang begituan, aku kan' tergolong orang yang malas untuk melihat video klip suatu lagu. Menurutku, video klip sebuah lagu itu tidak terlalu penting, yang penting itu lagunya yang bagus atau tidak. Dan menurutku lagu Romeo and Cinderella ini bagus kok, sangat bagus malah.

Sekali lagi kulirik jam dindingku, sekarang sudah hampir jam setengah enam sore dan aku belum mandi! Lalu, lagu Fake or Fate menggantikan lagu Romeo and Cinderella tersebut. Aduh, kalau seperti ini terus kapan aku akan mandi?

Jadi, kumatikan lagu Fake or Fate yang ada di _media player_ komputerku. Setelah itu aku beranjak dan mematikan komputerku, dan pergi mandi. _Ciao everybody_!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tersenyum simpul. Tidak kusangka pengalamanku bersama musik begitu menyenangkan. Bagaimana denganmu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huaaaa! *teriak-teriak histeris* XD #bletak!**

**Hai Minna~ Maroo balik lagi dengan sebuah fanfic yang terkesan sangat 'gaje' dan sangat OOC. Jujur, Maroo nggak tau sifat Miki itu seperti apa, toh, dia robot kan? Hehehe... XD**

**.**

**Oiya, fic ini Maroo buat berdasarkan kejadian nyata yang terjadi pada diri Maroo sendiri loh! Jadi, fic ini 90% nya adalah kejadian nyata yang 'benar-benar' sudah terjadi pada Maroo. Kenapa hanya 90% ? kalau 100% kan' nggak seru ceritanya, hehehe.**

**.**

**Semua orang pasti pernah mengalami hal yang serupa 'bersama musik' seperti yang Maroo alami. Dan semuanya pasti berasa seperti sebuah 'kebetualan'. Iya kan?**

**Jadi, apa ceritamu? *mulai lagi dah XD***


End file.
